Only You
by MorikoTheHalfAngel
Summary: (NOTDONE)Oneshot! Inuyasha and Kagome are doing the same old, searching for Shards with the gang... But what happens when a demon with a lust for young women gets a hold on a Shard? (I know. I suck at summaries.) Someone tell me whether I should do a Lemon or Lime, please! IDC! I just want to write something readers would rather prefer. Thanks! R&R! (I AM NOT DONE YET!)


My first oneshot. Someone please tell me if I should do a Lemon or Lime. IDC! I just want to do one more readers would prefer. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: All characters go to Rumiko Takahashi. Thank the Lord she created such a wonderful story! :)

* * *

Only You

"Hey, Kagome's back!" Shippo cries, racing towards his motherly friend.

"Hi, Shippo!" Kagome laughs, catching the excited fox. "How've you been?"

"I missed you! While you were out taking that test thing, Inuyasha was really mad. He kept hitting me for no reason at all!" He growls a complaint in reply.

"Is that so..."

Shippo glances at her and shivers. An evil aura of anger begins to surround her... Then suddenly, it's gone, as if she realized something.

"Where is Inuyasha, anyway?" She asks. _Inuyasha is usually the first one I see_...

"Right behind you."

"_Eeekk!_" Kagome lets go of the small child and spins around.

"Did I scare you?" Inuyasha smirks.

"Scare me? You gave me a heart attack!" Kagome screams into his face. Silver triangles lay back from the deafening sound.

"Easy! Easy! I just came back from hunting."

Kagome raises an eyebrow. "Hunting?" She leans to look behind him. A buck lies directly behind. "Wow... Uh, nice catch."

Now, it's Inuyasha's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Uh, thanks, I guess..."

Shippo jumps onto Kagome's shoulder. "Enough small talk! Let's go bring it to Kaede! We can also bring leftovers to some of the villagers."

Kagome smiles at the kitsune's kindness. "That's a great idea, Shippo! Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go!"

"Hey, wait up! I'm the one who has to carry the damn thing!"

* * *

"This stew is delicious! Thank you, Kaede." Kagome continues to drain the bowl of it's liquid.

"My thanks and gratitude, child, though, ye should be thanking a certain someone for catching that large deer. Actually, everyone should." Kaede smiles at Inuyasha. Everyone turns his way, all smiling.

He flushes and squirms. "Will ya stop looking at me like that?! It's giving me the creeps." He growls.

Miroku pats him on the back and says, "Thank you, friend. You have fed my poor stomach that's needed feeding for a long time now... Ever since you stole my one only fish for lunch." He pretends to wipe fake tears from his eyes. Sango chuckles.

"Hahaha, very funny, _monk_. At least I didn't strike you-"

**_BAM!_ **

"Whoops. Now it seems that I owe you." Inuyasha grins without any malicious content at all.

Kagome grins at a faint memory. _He made the exact same face awhile after he cut off Sesshomaru's arm. Myoga ditched us, but came back. Inuyasha acted like he was thankful, then ended up guilt-tripping the poor old flea. I'll say, Inuyasha has it in him to be completely sarcastic at times... And he's good at it, too._

She laughs at the irony. _Inuyasha hates it when people use sarcasm._

She studies him. His heart shaped face, amber eyes, silver hair, his _ears_... Oh, how she wants to rub them to her heart's content! _He's so handsome..._

Inuyasha glances over at Kagome, seeing her small smile and shining eyes. _Somebody's in their own little dream world. What's she thinkin' about?_

"Hey, Kagome! What're you making googly eyes at me for?" He smirks.

Kagome snaps back to reality and blushes. "Wha- wha- what? Oh, I was just- uh- j- just..." She shakes her head and stutters, "Thinking! I was just thinking, about, the Shards. We should get back to finding them, soon, right?" She looks around for everyone's approval.

"Kagome's right. We should head out tomorrow after breakfast." Sango sips the last of her stew.

Kagome sighs. _Nice save, thankfully._

Miroku clasps his hands together. "Well, since we'll be heading out early tomorrow morning, we should get a good night's sleep!"

Kaede begans to pick up the dishes when Kagome grabs the bowl. "Don't worry, Kaede, I'll wash them."

Kaede smiles. "Why, Kagome. I give ye my thanks." Kaede stands up to set out the futons.

Sango picks up the last of the bowls, and strides over to Kagome. "I'll help."

Kagome nods in thanks, then leaves the hut into the starry night.

She's thankful... Not just for the food, but the fact that no one realized just _who_ she was daydreaming about.

* * *

"It's morning! Everyone wake up!" Shippo's voice sounds through the small hut.

Kagome sits up fast. "Wha?! Oh, Shippo, it was only you." She breathes a sigh of relief. "I thought someone was in trouble."

"No, it's just time to wake up." He grins. She smiles down at him and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"A good morning kiss for you."

He jumps up and kisses her forehead as well. "And one for you!"

She hugs the boy and laughs. _Oh, he's so adorable. He can be annoying like a brother, but he's honestly like a son to me._

Before she realizes what just happened, Shippo starts to cry.

"Little brat! Why'd you wake us up so freakin' early?!" Inuyasha crosses his arms after whacking the kitsune on the head.

"Inuyasha! Sit, boy!"

"AARGH-!" **_BAM!_**

Shippo smirks and sticks his tongue out at the submerged half-demon. Miroku shakes his head.

"You kinda deserved that." Sango shrugs as a reply to his plummet.

Slowly, Inuyasha brings up his head, his puppy ears popping up. "Why you..."

"Anyway, Inuyasha, it's a good thing he woke us up early," Kagome interrupts him. We should hurry and eat breakfast now."

Everyone shakes their head in agreement, while an annoyed hanyou grumbles about Kagome being 'unfair'.

_A wacky morning, but maybe it'll turn out._

* * *

I'll update again in two days. Thank you!

~Moriko


End file.
